Fighters and Bikers
by Charlie Hunnams babymomma
Summary: Its been a year since Last Sacrifice and Rose and Dimitri are on a road trip to the west coast for there 1 year anniversary. On the way they have car trouble and stop at Teller-Morrow mechanics. There they find that the Sons of Anarchy were attacked by strigoi. The Sons ask for help But everything turns from bad to worse seeing as Rose and Dimitri are targets and Jax wants Rose.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I felt like starting a new story! I don't know if there are any SOA and VA crossovers but there is now! If you like my writing I have two other stories in progress that are pretty good if I do say so myself! I own NOTHING! Please review! WARNING LEMONS! Don't like? Don't read! Please enjoy!

Chapter 1

ROSE POV

"AHH Dimitri harder baby! Harder!" I scream out to my Russian lover.

"UH beg me more Roza. Beg me more baby!" Dimitri smirked above me as his hips slowed down.

"Please please don't slow down! Please Dimitri I need it harder. Please!" I cry out in frustration.

Damn bastard slows down more until his cock is barely moving in me.

Now he is full blown smiling at me.

Smug asshole.

Oh I'll show him.

I grip his wide, muscular shoulders in a firm grasp and with the help of my hips I, miraculously, flip us so that I am straddling him.

I smirk down at him and thrust my hips forward once, teasing him.

He grasps my hips in his big hands and I know he is going to try and take control again.

'I don't think so' I sing smugly in my head.

Before he has a chance to flip us over, I start bucking and trusting my hips fast and hard with his large cock firmly inside of me.

His hands grip me harder and he throws his head back and groans in pleasure.

With each thrust my large perky breast bounce and sway and I moan his name loudly.

One of my hands goes to the hard muscles of his stomach to steady myself and my other hand travels to my clit.

Dimitri sees the intent off my right hand and slaps it away. Hard.

Fuck that is sexy.

"Uh Uh this belongs to me. You don't get to play with what belongs to me unless I say so." He growls.

Before I knew it Dimitri flips us over again.

He pushes my legs down on the bed so my hips and thighs are flat against the mattress and pounds into me hard and fast.

His loud groans and my gasps and moans mix together like an erotic lullaby.

"Fuck Roza! Umm your pussy is like heaven! Come on baby. I need you to come baby!" Dimitri growls.

He bends over me and starts sucking on my right nipple, lightly biting it.

Oh fuck! The deep baritone of his heavily accented voice and the feel of his big strong body dominating me sends electric pulses of pleasure throughout my body until it centers itself in my clit and explodes.

I scream out in ecstasy as wave after wave of white hot pleasure consumes my whole body.

My back arches off of the bed. My fingernails claw at Dimitri's shoulders.

And most importantly my pussy clenches repeatedly onto Dimitri's cock, which helps him find his release.

I watch as the beautifully masculine features of his handsome face contorts in pleasure.

My name falls from his cute, full, Cupid bow lips in a shout. His hips start to thrust widely as he comes inside of me and with one final, hard thrust he stills.

Feeling him emptying himself inside of me and hearing Russian swear words fall from his clenched teeth makes another wave of a forceful orgasm rock through my body.

Even if I wanted to I couldn't keep myself quiet. I always knew he was a God.

As our orgasms calm down Dimitri releases my thighs and I extract my nails and he rolls us so that I am on top of him and hugs me to his chest.

I rest my head on his wide strong chest and thank my lucky stars that this amazing man is mine!

Dimitri Kisses my head, my cheeks, my nose, and finally my lips.

I giggle and tell him I love him.

"I love you too, Roza. More then anything." My Russian God murmurs softly against my lips.

We fall asleep holding on tight to each other. OH how I love this man.

I awake slowly the next morning to the smell of breakfast cooking and Prince playing softly on the stereo in our living room.

I smile.

Oh Comrade.

I stretch softly, loving the feel of our silk sheets against my naked body.

The slight ache at the apex of my legs and my hips reminds me of the fun Dimitri and I had last night.

He only let me get a small cat nap before I was awoken with his head between my thighs.

I think the feel of his skillful tongue probing my kitty is probably the greatest feeling in the world.

Well... the second.

Knowing that I am loved by him is the greatest feeling.

Fuck when did I become so sappy?

I crawl out of bed and walk to our closet door where my robe is hung up.

Dimirti bought it for me out of the blue last week. It's a 100% silk, light pink color that only goes down to my mid thigh.

I love it when he buys me presents like this. And I know he loves how I repay him... I smirk as I think of the feel of his hands in my hair as he uses my mouth to please himself.

I never knew how erotic that could be.

Thank God he man scapes.

I walk out of our room and down the hall where we have started to hang up pictures of his and our family and friends.

I enter our large kitchen to see my man standing at the stove, wearing only a pair of black briefs, flipping a pancake.

I lean up against a wall and watch as the large, strong muscles of his back bunch and flex.

"Are you going to just stand there or would you do your boyfriend a favor and get some plates?" Dimitri asks with a smile in his voice, never once turning around. Stupid Guardian reflexes.

I walk up behind him and palm his ass.

"Sorry. I couldn't help but be memorized by your cute little tush." I say seductively.

He takes the pan off the burner and turns off the stove before turning around, grabbing me by my hips and backing me up until I'm up against the island. His shoulder length brown hair falls in front of his strong face.

This is going to be fun.

"Cute?" He asks. "Roza nothing about me is cute."

He pushes his large erection against my core to prove his point. It's then that I really notice that only two very thin articles of cloth separates us from ecstasy.

Looking up at him I must say I agree. Everything about him is hard, strong, sexy, and handsome.

And so fucking manly. But what kind of fun would it be if I agreed.

"I disagree...I think your little backside is adorable." I bite my lip innocently and snake my hands around him and trail my hands under his briefs so I can squeeze his tush.

"You're just asking for it airn't you Roza?"

I look up at him underneath my lashes and give him my man eater smile.

"I don't know what you are talking about comrade." I tell him coyly.

He smiles.

"Oh I'll show you what I'm talking about."

Before I know it I'm naked and bent over the island with My man taking me from behind. I come quickly with one of his large hands pulling my hair and the other wrapped around my neck.

Life doesn't get much better then that.

JAX POV

"TARA! HELP!" I scream.

"What the fuck was that thing?!"

"Where did he come from?"

"What did he do to Juice?!"

"TARA!" I scream again.

"Oh my God what happened?" Tara asked as she knelt by Juice.

"We were making a deal and all of a sudden this person appeared and was sucking at Juices neck. Tig shot at him but I think he missed because he left." I told her in a rush.

We carried him to the club house and placed him on the reaper.

"Juice can you hear me?" Tara asked while shinning a light in his eyes.

The rest of us tried not to crowed her.

What happened next shocked all of us.

Juice started laughing.

"Tara you have two heads. Oh no they're upside down! They're leaving! Catch them!"

Tara looked up at us in confusion. I'm sure all of the faces of my brothers, including mine, mirrored hers.

"Is he High?" Opie asked.

Tara moved his head slightly and gasped.

We moved in closer and saw two small puncture holes surrounded by blood.

"What the fuck?" I heard Clay murmur behind me.

We all looked around at each other.

What the actual fuck?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Sorry its taken me so long to update this story but I wanted to wait for more reviews to see if people liked it but they didn't come. So thank you to the two people who did review! Please please review! It makes me more motivated to update!

JAX POV

The whole club is completely confused.

"Tara have you ever seen this before?" My mom, Gemma, asked while running a hand through her dark, streaked hair.

Tara looks up; just as confuse as the rest of us.

"You guys look! The ceiling is moving!" Juice claims tiredly. Looks like he is having trouble keeping his eyes open.

We all look up at the ceiling...nope not moving.

"I have never seen this before. Look at his neck...it's as if a...a... I don't know...a vampire or something bit him." Tara exclaimed while trying to stop the bleeding of Juices neck.

"Oh Yea 'cause thats logical." Gemma snorted sarcastically. "Come on doc use your fucking brain for once. I know you got one...unless you just slept your way through medical school." Gemma jabbed relentlessly. I gave her a look to shut up. Now is not the time.

Tara doesn't reply to defend herself.

That makes me very disappointed. She needs to stand up for herself. Be a woman. She needs to start acting like an old lady not a fucking doormat.

Gemma smirks at Tara. Fuck.

Tara gets the bleeding to stop and tapes some gauze on Juices neck, covering the wound.

"He's pasted out and I didn't even need to give him anything, so I don't know how long he's going to be asleep." Tara says as she takes off her gloves.

"Is he going to be OK Tara?" I ask. I don't look at her. I can't.

Gemma smirks again.

Fuck.

"Umm I think so." She answered me unsure of herself.

We move Juice carefully from the reaper and to the apartment to rest.

As we are closing to the door we hear him snore.

What the fuck?

"Church now." Clay commands.

DIMIRTI POV

"Roza!" I call out as I enter our home.

Fuck I love saying that. Our home.

"I brought home dinner!"

I instantly hear her running footsteps. I put the bags of Chinese food down on our table and wait hidden by the entrance of the door.

Before she could reach the food I stealthily grab her by her waist and hoist her so we are face to face and back her into a wall.

With her long, bare legs wrapped around my waist I start kissing her neck.

"Dimitri I want food! Let me...hmm fuck yes... right there...wait no I want food! Let me go!"

My Roza pushes against my shoulders uselessly. I know exactly how to get to her.

"You can have some food when you show me exactly how much you love me." I tease her. Then I press my face into her cleavage and lightly motorboat her.

She giggles loudly.

"Hmm is My Dimka feeling unloved." Roza whispers sexily. Fuck I love it when she calls me Dimka. So Goddamn much.

Her hand travel downs to my aching, clothed cock. Fuck I want her so bad.

"Comrade why don't you put my down so I can show you how much I love you. Show you how much I want to pleasure you." She cooes as she continues her ministrations on my dick.

Fuck she's licking her full licks.

I know what that means.

Even though it's not very manly I feel instantly giddy at what she is about to do.

Not that I would ever admit to feeling giddy.

I put her down on the ground and place my hands on the wall behind her head; readying myself for the pleasure I am about to feel.

Nobody has ever made me come harder then my Roza. She is a Goddess.

Hmm my Goddess.

She trails down the wall and onto her knees.

I groan as I fell her undo my pants.

I look down to see her staring up at me. Licking her lips.

She pulls my pants and briefs down my ass and my cock springs free, dangerously close to her mouth.

She grabs a hold of my slightly curved cock and begins to stroke me.

"Do you feel more loved Dimitri?" She asks me.

I nod, biting my lip.

Fuck I want her mouth on me.

I groan at her sweet torture.

My eyes drift close as I watcher her pink tongue slowly peak out; ready to taste me.

Just as I think her tongue is going to make contact I fell her hand leave my throbbing member.

I open my eyes to see her ducking under my arm and towards the food.

That fucking tease!

"You are such a tease! Get back here!" I command.

She just giggles and grabs the bag and head towards the living room.

I grab my pants and pull them up and chase after her.

She's about too see what happens to teases.

"Your perfect ass is mine Roza!" I warn her.

JAX POV

With all of us sitting in our respected seats around the reaper; Clay at the head as President, me on his right as VP and Tig on his left as Sargent at Arms. Then there is Bobby by me then an empty seat where Juice should be at. Then Piney, Opie, and Chibs by Tig.

"Looks like Juice will be okay now that Tara stopped the bleeding." I mentally cringed. Everybody keeps calling her Tara. Usually out of respect or endearment we always use a nickname. That's why i'm Jax or Jackie instead Jaxon. Usually Tara is called Doc for the same reason.

Not anymore.

She really pissed on her own image bowing down to Gemma like that.

Fuck.

Even I don't own the same amount of respect for her.

"So please will someone tell me what the fuck they saw while I was talking to Alvarez." Clay demanded while puffing on a cigar.

"Juice and I were watching guard close by and all of a sudden this big guy showed up out of nowhere. Started sucking on his neck. His back was to me so I started shooting at him. Then he left. Clay man... he was fucking fast. Like a lightening bolt." Tig recapped. All the guys nodded their heads along with his story.

"Did you see what he looked like?" Clay asked.

"Blonde hair. Really tall and pale as fuck. Like sick looking. Really thin too." Tig said.

My thoughts went back to what Tara said.

"OH and it looked like his eyes where red..." Opie added

What the fuck!?

"So he was obviously strong, tall, pail, fast,red eyes and bit his neck..." Clay asked confused.

"Holy shit...did Juice get attacked by a fucking vampire?" I asked incredulously.

DIMITRI POV

Roza and I are sitting side by side, naked in our living room feeding each other food. Our legs are intertwined romantically as we talk about our day. She went shopping and to the spa with Lissa and Mia and I told her about my day with Christian. Turns out he will soon be proposing to

Lissa soon.

Rose acted as if this was the worst possible thing but we both know that she considers Chris a brother. Now more then ever.

I fed her some Orange chicken with my fingers. Instead of just eating the chicken she also wraps her perfect lips around the tips of my fingers, sucking on them. So fucking sexy.

A little bit of sauce falls on her chest so I bend down to lick it up. Even when it's all gone I continue to lick and nibble her chest. I lovingly kiss her small scar where she was shot by Tasha last year. The unwanted memory assaults me.

Tasha has Mia by the throat with a gun aimed at her. She picked the wrong Moroi. Mia has been working hard on her fighting skills. Hopefully she remembers her lessons.

I turn to Roza and see she is thinking the same as I am.

I cannot fucking believe Tasha is the one behind all of this! How could she possible think that she could get away with framing Rose? That I could ever love another besides my Roza?

While I am pondering this I stupidly take my eyes off of my Roza. Bad fucking mistake!

Mia is able to extract herself from Tasha's grasp and move out of the way.

Tasha loses control of the gun a pulls the trigger. Right at Lissa.

Roza see's the bullet is meant for Lissa. I try to stop her. I just got her back. I can't lose her again. I can't live without my Roza.

But she's too fast and runs in front of the bullet.

I snap out of my memory with difficultly.

Roza senses my distress.

She grabs a hold of my cheeks and pulls my face up to hers.

It's then that I realized a few tears have fallen from my eyes and onto her chest.

"I'm okay. See you can feel me. I'm alive and happy and completely and madly in love with you."

I kiss her softly while pressing her onto her back and slipping in between her legs.

"I love you Roza. So much." I whisper as I slip into her heat once again.

We bring each other to ecstasy over and over again that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! So sorry for the late update! I've been pretty happy with the feed back so I will continue this story. With School and life and laziness I don't know when I will be able to update, but I will try my hardest not to disappoint! Please review!

Dimitri POV

"Roza wake up baby." I whispered in my loves ear.

With a groan, and a quick shut up and leave me alone, she just flipped around and put her pillow over her head.

I leave the bed with a chuckle.

My Roza is not a morning person. At all.

It's both endearing and frustrating.

I start on breakfast, knowing the smell will get her ass up.

Hmm...Rose's ass... and what an ass it is.

I'm brought from my dirty thoughts by my love's loud foot steps.

"Hmm...baby that smells so good!" Roza praises drowsily.

"Nothing but the best for my queen on our anniversary!" I say with a wide smile.

Wrapping my arms around her small waist I lift her off the floor and to my height.

Kissing my lips lazily, My Roza whispers happy anniversary to me.

"Hmm Dimitri...I love you so much. I have a few surprises for you through out the day." Rose says wrapping her long toned legs around my waist, rubbing against me.

I growl out with need.

"You and me both baby."

I send her for plates so I can finish our food without it burning.

Once we are done eating we head into the living room and exchange gifts.

"OK this is just one of them. There will be more through out the day." I tell her.

I hand her an envelope with a map in it.

"A map?" she asks curiously.

"Open it." I tell her.

She does and examines the trail I made.

"Oh my God! We're going to California?" She asks me excitedly.

I grin wide and nod my head.

"I thought we could go through out California. You know Santa Cruz, Monterey, Pismo, then LA."

"DISNEY LAND!?" She screams excitedly!

I laugh! "Yes we can definitely go to Disney land!"

Roza throw her arms around me and squeezes tightly.

"Oh God Comrade this is awesome! We are going to have so much fun! Can we drive? That way it will be just us and we can have road trip sex on the side of the road where anyone can catch us oh and loud hotel sex where we are so loud everybody complains to the management and we can just laugh that we have amazing orgasms and they don't! Please oh please!?"

I laugh again as she tries to catch her breath.

God I love this amazing woman.

"Yes Roza, anything you want baby."

"Wait! What about Lissa and Christian? How long will we be gone?" She asks concerned.

"Don't worry my love they will be well guarded. I was able to get a month off."

"A month?"

I smile. "Yes baby, a month. I only asked for two weeks but Lissa thought, and I agree, that we need to be together and connect away from everything else and just worry about us."

She smiles, beautiful, up at me.

I place her in my lap so she's straddling me and kiss her hard and sloppily.

"Hmm Roza I really hope you are my present because I am desperate to unwrap you."

Roza chuckles softly as I trail wet kisses down her throat.

"Hmm you can unwrap me later, But I have a real present for you."

With that she jumped off my lap and walked towards the hall closet.

When she's not looking I pout. She would never let me live that down.

She comes back holding a deep square box wrapped in gold.

My Roza seats back down on my lap and hands me my gift.

I shack it lightly in anticipation.

I hear a loud thunk.

"Hmm...is it socks?" I ask jokingly.

"Comrade I promise you I would never gift you with socks! Just open It!"

I take the lid off and move the gold wrapping paper revealing a beautiful stake!

" It's beautiful!" I say amazed.

I lift it from the box and inspect it.

Running along the base of the heavy weapon is a hypnotizing geometric design. Its silver coat shines brightly in the morning light.

"Read the inscription on the base." Roza urges me shyly.

My Roza shy? Oh I will love this!

I turn the stake slightly and read the inscription.

"To the man that owns me mind, body, and soul. Happy anniversary."

I turn to my Roza and kiss her hard and long.

"I love it Roza. Thank you so much baby!"

"I'm so happy you like it." She kisses me again.

I trail my hand up her smooth legs and toward her center.

Before I could reach the holy land she stops me.

"Wait comrade there's more in the box."

"It can wait!"

Roza laughs.

"Trust me Dimitri, you are going to want it now."

I peel off the remaining wrapping paper to find sexy blood red lingerie.

I lift up to examine the panties... holy shit...are these crotch less?

Rose picks up the bra and takes the panties from me.

"I'm going to need a moment." Rose purrs at me.

I stare after her as she walks to our room. Her hips sway seductively.

God I fucking love that woman.

JAX POV

My brothers and I all left the table in a daze, completely confused with everything that has happened.

I walk out to see Tara sitting at the bar, waiting for me.

"Tara we need to talk." I tell her bitterly.

Confused with the cold bite in my voice, she follows me slowly to the second back room not occupied by Juice.

I shut the door with more force then needed, but I'm just so fucking pissed off!

"What is wrong with you?" I seethe in her face.

"Jackson? What are you talking about? I just helped Juice!"

"Thank you for helping Juice but that doesn't neglect the fact that you just fucking let Gemma walk all over you! You know how fucking weak that makes you look? If you look weak, I look weak!" I was so fucking angry at her bullshit!

I opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of Whiskey. I need to calm down.

"Weak?" She asks confused. "So if I don't stoop to that bitches level i'm weak?"

I rub my fingers over my eyes, already wanting to be done with this conversation.

"You don't have to act like a bitch, but you acted like a fucking doormat out there! All my brothers saw you bow down like a bitch!" With each venom filled word I could hear myself becomeing louder and louder.

Taking a long pull from my bottle I sat down on the edge of my bed.

"I cannot believe you! I just saved your friends life and this is how you treat me!" Tara screamed at me.

"Oh please! You even said yourself he would be fine! All you did was stop a little bleeding! Something anyone of could have done!"

"You know what. You want me to stand up for myself? FINE! Fuck you Jax!" And with that she left the room. Slamming the door on her way out.

Gemma POV

Standing around the corner from Jax's room, I lean up against the wall smirking.

I step into the walk way once the Bitch is about to round the corner.

She barely looks up and then skids to a stop. Seeing me there, her eyes burn with anger.

Dumb bitch.

I cross my arms over my chest and smirk wider.

"Going somewhere?" I ask sweetly.

"Move the fuck out of my way, Bitch!" She sneers.

My twisted smile grows larger.

"What naughty language for the good Doctor."

"Gemma why the fuck are you doing this?" She asks angrily.

Like she doesn't fucking know.

I step closer to her.

"You hurt my baby. Nobody hurts a momma's bear cub! I will take you out just like I took out that Junkie whore!" I whisper frighteningly.

She looks up at me dumbfounded.

Dumb Bitch.

I step even closer to her until we are nose to nose.

I can smell her breath.

Fucking disgusting.

"Tell me Doc," I say Doc as if it is poison, " Who do you think was the one who gave that Junkie whore her first hit?"

Tara's dull eyes lighten with the truth, then fill with fear.

I smirk again then walk away from my next victim.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
